darkconsumptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakashi
Kakashi is a main character in the series. He is a member of TISS, and was previously kicked out of TISS. After rejoining, Kakashi failed even more just by existing. He is loyal to his superiors, no matter what, and is found to sometimes be rather smelly. Background Five years prior to the present date of the series, Kakashi was on a mission from TISS to find and interrogate AC member Zabuza. After sending his ninja dogs to find Zabuza, Kakashi grew impatient and went off to search for Zabuza himself. However, much to Kakashi's surprise, Zabuza appeared on his own. Kakashi and Zabuza trade a few words, and soon Kakashi attempts to capture Zabuza and question him. Zabuza easily breaks out of Kakashi's technique, and states he must go off to do something else. The TISS Operative appears and has a small chat with Kakashi, and vanishes, leaving Kakashi angry. With that, Kakashi was evicted from TISS. Appearance Kakashi's normal outfit is very generic. He wears the normal ninja vest, with the blue long sleeved shirt and blue pants tucked into bandages which are tucked into blue ninja sandals. However, Kakashi has an extra addition to his outfit, a mask on his face. This mask covers his lower face completely, only revealing his eyes. Kakashi's hair is rather odd, though. It is gray and is spiked in an unusual manner, swaying to the side and making him look like a big idiot. Kakashi's TISS outfit is very generic as well. He merely wears the standard silver chest plate, a sleeveless shirt underneath, ninja pants, and ninja sandals. Biography Rescuing Gisei Kakashi lives his life for five more years without ever hearing of TISS again, until suddenly he is given a mission from Jiraiya, who was merely sending a message originating from TISS. Kakashi's mission was to save a fellow TISS member named Gisei. Kakashi, along with Naruto, tracks the location of where Gisei was last seen, and finds him. Fugaku, an old partner of Kakashi, appears, revealing that he captured Gisei to lure Kakashi. Fugaku states he will have his revenge, and captures Kakashi and Gisei in his Prison Chamber technique. Kakashi struggles to get out, but has no luck. After Naruto absorbs Fugaku's dark power and goes haywire, Kakashi is freed from the Prison Chamber. Fugaku gets back up after being beaten by Naruto, and starts to attack Kakashi. Kakashi unleashes his Raikiri technique, and charges up to 35%. He strikes Fugaku with the Raikiri, and Fugaku is sent flying off of the snow mountain. The TISS Operative appears and has another small chat with Kakashi, once again vanishing and leaving Kakashi angry. Naruto awakes, and Kakashi and him leave for the Fire Village. Present for Gnauh Kakashi gives Naruto the mission of giving someone in the Shadow Village a present. Kakashi then later appears to warn Naruto of a bounty hunter that might interfere, and but soon realizes Naruto already fought the bounty hunter. Kakashi then brings Naruto back to the Fire Village. Itami Attacks and Naruto's Training Kakashi wanders off with the TISS Operative in order to discuss a secret matter. He then returns to give Naruto a message that there is a new trainer for Naruto, and then Kakashi vanishes. Kakashi then appears as the captain of Gisei's unofficial team on finding the intruder in the village. The team finds a strange portal, and Kakashi states that they should enter the portal. They do, and soon the TISS Soldier and Repurika disappear. Itami appears, and starts to battle against the team. Kakashi is flattened by Itami, and falls on the floor knocked out. He then comes to when Itami plans on burning his body and Gisei's body. Kakashi proceeds to battle Itami one on one. Itami starts using Spontaneous Combustion on Kakashi, but Kakashi continues to dodge each wall of fire. Kakashi is soon trapped by one wall, and Itami laughs with success. But soon Kakashi reveals his Sharingan, and he destroys the wall of fire. Itami becomes infuriated as Kakashi makes a speech about how he's better than Itami. Soon after, Itami merely charges a small technique and strikes Kakashi down in an instant. Kakashi awakes yet again to help Naruto fight against Itami, much later. Naruto starts to freak out and unleash his dark power, so Kakashi hurries over to Naruto to calm him down. Naruto doesn't listen, and Itami appears, knocking Kakashi down. Itami drains the dark power from Naruto, and Kakashi gets up and moves away. Kakashi and Itami then start to charge techniques; Kakashi starts charging his Raikiri all the way up to 100%, while Itami charges his Cursed Raikiri only up to 10%. Itami's 10% Cursed Raikiri easily overcomes Kakashi's 100% Raikiri, and Kakashi falls a third time. As Itami starts to create a wall of fire over Kakashi, Zabuza appears and destroys the wall of fire. An intense battle starts, involving Zabuza and Itami against Itachi and Yamato. Kakashi continues to lay on the ground for the rest of the battle. Red Dawn's Search Kakashi meets with his fellow TISS partners to have a talk with the TISS Operative. The operative starts to speak, but Kakashi interrupts and guesses the reason of the meeting was to punish the TISS members because they illegally formed a group on the mission when they weren't supposed to. The operative states that Kakashi was wrong, but then proceeds to punish them for the crime anyhow. Kakashi and his teammates become fed up with the operative's unruliness, and start to talk back. The TISS Operative and the TISS Soldier leave, and soon Kakashi and his teammates sit there and ponder. Kakashi and Gisei run into Naruto and Shikamaru, telling them that Shino was found dead in an alley way. The two leave (sort of), and Kakashi and Gisei start talking about setting up a certain rebellion against something. Later, it is revealed that Kakashi, Gisei, and Yamato are planning to revolt against TISS. Kakashi and Yamato break into one of the TISS bases. Kakashi has a small talk with the TISS soldier, and persuades the young TISS member to join them in their rebellion. The operative appears, and orders Kakashi to stop. Yamato attacks the operative, but it is only a hologram. The three members continue looking for the operative, but it is revealed that they are investigating the wrong base. Kakashi and co. head over to the other base, being led by the TISS soldier, and they arrive once the operative leaves the scene, and Gisei is all alone. Captain Snow's Plan and the Four Demons Kakashi and Gisei chat amongst each other in the Fire Village, until Gisei asks about how ranks work in TISS. Kakashi explains thoroughly that there are three ranks in TISS, the soldiers, the operatives, and the leader. After the explanation, the Village Leader appears and tells Kakashi has a rescue mission from TISS. Techniques .]] Raikiri The Raikiri is a lightning technique that Kakashi uses. It charges up lightning chakra and morphs it into a sphere-like entity that stays inside of the user's hand. Kakashi can charge the Raikiri up to 100%, though Kakashi's Raikiri is useless against the power of Itami's Cursed Raikiri. Sharingan Kakashi has the eye technique called Sharingan. The Sharingan allows Kakashi to see through many genjutsu techniques, as well as dispel other techniques by his command. However, Kakashi uses a lot of chakra while using the Sharingan, and therefore must be careful while using the eye technique and to what extent to use it with. Category:Characters Category:Fire Village Resident Category:TISS